Don't Count Me Out
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Athena, my ornery muse, threw a fit after Monday night's episode "Count Me Out" and this is the result. Rated K for now...Later, possibly T. I changed my original title to avoid any possible copyright issues. Rating will change to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**After I watched Monday night's episode, "Count Me Out", my ornery muse Athena went on a childish rampage and demanded that I write what she would like to have seen happen. And so, I will bend to her wishes, which also happen to coincide perfectly with mine. Smile… I hope you enjoy this version of "Count Me Out". Oh yes, and I have been told by my darling co-writer, (I love you Cal) that we must start putting a disclaimer on our stories. So here is the disclaimer****…"I do not own anything of CSI Miami. If I did, we would see an H and Cal pairing in every episode" **

**Count Me Out**

**(As Athena would have it…)**

Two silver grey CSI Hummers skidded to a stop in the cul-de-sac where the poor census taker had met his untimely end, and Ryan, Jesse, Natalia, and Calleigh got out.

"How do we want to divide this up?" Calleigh asked

"How about you two take those houses across the street, and Nat and I will take these behind us," Jesse said, slipping Natalia a sideways glance. Natalia blushed, and then colored a deeper shade of pink when Ryan winked at her.

"Okay...Let's go, Cal."

The two pairs went opposite directions, none of them realizing that within moments the morning would be shattered by events that would nearly cost two of them their lives.

Calleigh and Ryan approached their second house, noting the run-down appearance of the yard. The grass was un-cut, and the flowerbeds had obviously been allowed to run riot with out any care. With a skeptical glance at the unkempt yard, Ryan knocked briskly on the front door. Calleigh stood a couple of feet behind him. When no one answered the knock, Ryan pressed his face to the window to look inside. Calleigh followed suit and peered in through the dusty pane on the other side of the door. Her sharp eyes caught the slight sway of what appeared to be fiberglass insulation hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey Ryan, do you see that? That looks like insulation. Could be a match for the fibers Horatio found on the vic's sweater."

"You know, you're right. I'll call H."

Ryan flipped open his phone and called Horatio.

"_This is Horatio."_

"Hey, H we're at the last house the census taker visited, and we can see insulation that looks consistent with the fibrous material you found on our vic's sweater."

"_I'm on my way."_

Later Ryan would have trouble explaining why he moved ahead without waiting for Horatio, but at the moment, it seemed the right thing to do. Lifting his foot, he kicked in the front door and entered, calling out, "Miami-Dade Police!" Calleigh drew her .45 and followed him cautiously.

Silence greeted them. Carefully they moved through the foyer into a living area that looked as though it had been ransacked recently. Trash littered the floor, insulation hung crazily from the ceiling, and oddly enough, a set of flood lights stood guard over the whole mess.

"Do you smell that? Smells like ammonia." Calleigh said, wrinkling up her nose.

Ryan knelt and moved aside a large piece of plastic sheeting from the floor. Underneath was an empty box of rat poison. Next to that lay a partially full gallon jug of ammonia. The final discovery was a pair of yellow latex gloves.

"I guess it's safe to say that something has been going on in this house," Ryan muttered.

Calleigh was a few feet away from him looking at her own discoveries when they both heard the ominous sound of shattering glass.

Both CSI's withdrew their weapons and cautiously approached the closed door just off the kitchen area. Calleigh reached a tentative hand toward the doorknob and then quickly shoved it open. The sight that met their eyes sent chills down their spines…a fully operational meth lab. It was only when the second glass beaker shattered and flames erupted from the spill that they realized the terrible danger they were facing.

"It's gonna blow! Go, Cal, go, go, go!!!!" Ryan yelled as they both spun and sprinted back toward the front of the house.

Before they had taken even four steps, their world exploded around them. Blinding light and heat engulfed them, sending them flying helplessly. Ryan landed face down slightly ahead of Calleigh. He groaned once and lay still. Calleigh came to rest face down, as well. She gasped with the shocking pain that ripped through her body, and then cried out as a large piece of wood landed squarely on her back. She made one desperate attempt to rise, but then fell back insensate. Fiery debris rained down on them. Flames licked at the two prone forms on the floor. Smoke billowed through the destroyed structure all but obscuring the scene.

The heat and the roaring sound of the fire slowly penetrated through stunned senses and Ryan shook his head and struggled to his feet. Quickly he looked for Calleigh.

"Cal?!?!" Calleigh??"

He almost whimpered when he saw Calleigh lying pinned beneath the large piece of wood. He grasped the end of the timber and tried with all his might to move it but only succeeded in raising it a fraction of the distance he needed to free Calleigh.

"Go Ryan, just go. Leave me." Calleigh managed to gasp out.

"No, I won't…"

At that moment, a figure stepped through the smoke, and Ryan saw Horatio moving toward them.

"I can't lift it, H!" Ryan croaked out in his smoke hoarsened voice.

Horatio quickly grasped the other end of the timber and together he and Ryan moved the wooden beam that had Calleigh pinned to the floor.

"Go Mr. Wolfe. I'll get Calleigh." Horatio's voice was rough with concern and fear.

He gently scooped Calleigh up into his arms and headed toward the door.

"Here we go Sweetheart."

Calleigh rested her head weakly against his shoulder and trusted his strength to get them to safety.

Once outside, Calleigh indicated that she was okay to walk, but Horatio refused to put her down until they were well away from the burning structure, and then he only set her on her feet, but did not release her. He kept his arms firmly around her, holding her close, regardless of the looks he knew he was getting from curious bystanders as well as Ryan.

"Calleigh," he breathed over and over, as though re-assuring himself that she was not severely injured. His hand stroked over her head softly and he flinched when it came away sticky with blood. He pulled back to look down at her and caught his breath at the ugly gash across her forehead just below the hairline.

Only when he heard the wail of the approaching ambulance did Horatio loosen his hold on the shaken blonde in his arms. At that, he slipped one arm around her waist to steady her and guided her to the now open back doors of the emergency vehicle. A quiet comment from Horatio, and the EMT stepped aside and allowed him access to the supplies inside. Quickly Horatio pulled on gloves and began to tend to Calleigh's head wound. He pressed gauze against the gash on her head and whispered "I'm sorry, Sweetheart," when he saw her wince with pain. Her eyes fluttered closed and she surrendered herself to his gentle ministrations, knowing he would do as good a job as the EMT would have done.

When he finished tending to the other minor scrapes and cuts she had sustained during the explosion, he spoke softly to her. "Calleigh, we need to get you to the ER to have that gash stitched."

"Can't you just butterfly it, Horatio? Please?" Her voice was close to tears.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but you're going to the hospital." His tone forbade any argument, and Calleigh sagged heavily against the door of the ambulance in defeated resignation.

"Okay," she sighed, but I want you to take me in the Hummer. I don't want to ride in the ambulance." Though shaken, her voice held just as much determination, and Horatio had to admire her feistiness.

"That can be arranged."

Horatio spoke to the driver, informing her that he would be transporting Calleigh himself, and then carefully led Calleigh to the Hummer. He opened the door for her and helped her up into the seat. Reaching across her body, he fastened her seatbelt and then headed around to the driver's side.

Before he started the engine, he called Miami General Hospital.

"This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine. I am transporting an injured female officer to the ER. Please have Dr. Alexx Woods ready for our arrival. Our ETA is 10 minutes."

He pocketed his cell phone and put the Hummer into gear, sending it surging toward the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hold still, baby," came Alexx's command as Calleigh fidgeted under her probing fingers. She cleaned and swabbed the gaping cut and then injected a local anesthetic. "About 8 stitches should do the trick," she said, more to herself than to Calleigh who was being rather uncooperative.

Calleigh, seated on the edge of the hospital bed, restlessly swung her legs back and forth but abruptly stopped when she saw Horatio arch one eyebrow at her. He stepped closer to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy, Sweetheart," he cautioned.

"Horatio, I need to get back to the scene. I need to process it. I need to…"

"You need to stop squirming so Alexx can close that head wound," Horatio interrupted. "And as for going back to the scene, you are done for the day."

"But, Horatio!"

"Calleigh." Horatio's voice took on a warning edge and Calleigh snapped her mouth shut and simply glowered at him.

Alexx chimed in as well. "Calleigh, baby, you were just in an explosion. Whether you want to admit it or not, you are not up to going back to the scene. Now hold still while I stitch this cut."

Calleigh muttered something under her breath and Horatio leveled an ice blue glare at her.

Alexx fussed about with Calleigh's injuries and then made her lie down on her stomach so she could check her back. The bruise from the ceiling beam that landed on Calleigh's back was already deep blue and spreading.

"You are going to be very sore in a very short time," Alexx told her matter of factly. "Muscle relaxers should help, but don't take them until you get home…and you ARE going home."

Ignoring Calleigh's spluttering protest as she rolled back over and painfully sat back up, Alexx turned to Horatio. "Horatio, I need you to take her straight home and make sure she takes these meds. I've written two prescriptions. One is an antibiotic the other is Flexeril, a muscle relaxer for her back. Get them filled before you get home."

Calleigh listened angrily as Alexx and Horatio talked around her, ignoring her repeated protests that she was fine and didn't need any pain meds. She was so determined to show them that she was good to go back to the scene that she rather foolishly tried to hop off the bed.

The white-hot pain that shot through her injured back forced a gasp of pain from her lips and flooded her eyes with tears.

"Uh huh, you're good to go back to the scene…right…" scolded Horatio as he turned to see her biting her lip to keep from whimpering.

"Just shut up, Horatio," she snarled, more to hide the quaver in her voice than from real anger.

"Whatever you say, Sweetheart," he chuckled.

He slipped a hand under her elbow and helped her down from the bed. Calleigh allowed the help for only as long as it took her to steady herself and then she shrugged off Horatio's hand.

"I can manage on my own, Lieutenant," she snapped.

"Of course you can, Calleigh," Horatio snapped back, rapidly losing patience with her churlishness.

"Horatio." Alexx's voice was a mild rebuke. "She's just been through a very traumatic experience. The anger and combativeness are defense mechanisms, you know that."

"Yes, I know that, Alexx."

"Then go easy on her. She needs you whether she wants to admit it or not."

* * *

The ride home was quiet. Too quiet. Finally Horatio broke the silence.

"Are you going to sit over there and glare all the way home?"

"And what if I do? You heard, Alexx. You are supposed to go easy on me since I've been _traumatized_." Calleigh snorted at that word and went on. "I don't know why you are making such a fuss, Horatio. I could have managed just fine to drive myself home."

"Like you managed to get down off that hospital bed without help?" he challenged.

"Ooooh, you are impossible, Horatio Caine."

"It's what I do, Calleigh."

Stony silence ensued after that, and neither Horatio nor Calleigh seemed inclined to do anything about it.

When Horatio stopped at the drugstore to get Calleigh's prescriptions filled he didn't even ask if she wanted to go in with him. He went in alone, leaving her to stew by herself. As luck would have it, the lines were long and it took him over 20 minutes to come back out with the two bottles of pills. He was quick to notice that Calleigh's mood hadn't improved any while he was gone. Inwardly sighing at her stubbornness, he tossed the meds into Calleigh's lap without a word. They had driven for several minutes before Calleigh finally spoke. This time her voice was noticeably softer.

"I suppose I should thank you for carting me around and getting my meds."

"No, need," came Horatio's curt response.

Calleigh sneaked a sideways glance at him and took in the clenched jaw muscles and the tightness around his eyes. Neither were good signs and she knew she had pushed him just a bit farther than she should have.

Finally they arrived at Calleigh's condo, and Horatio got out of the Hummer and started to walk around to Calleigh's side. His eyes narrowed in disbelieving anger as Calleigh stubbornly opened her own door and tried to gracefully ease out of the front seat. Stepping into the open door, Horatio blocked her way and waited until she lifted stormy green eyes to look at him.

"You are too stubborn for your own good, Ms. Duquesne."

"I learned from you," she shot back.

"Shut up, Calleigh."

Without waiting for permission or asking if she needed his help, Horatio wrapped an arm around her shoulders and slid the other beneath her knees and lifted her out of the Hummer. He quickly set her on her feet, and Calleigh stormed up the sidewalk to the front door.

Horatio waited with grim amusement playing over his face until she was only steps away from her goal and then called out to her.

"I think you might need these."

Calleigh turned around as quickly as her injured back would allow her and saw her keys dangling from Horatio's hand. She took one step toward him and then stopped when she saw him walking toward her. He ignored her outstretched hand and unlocked the door himself, standing aside to wave her inside.

Gritting her teeth to keep from screaming with frustration, she skirted past him and into the living room.

"Okay, you've taken me to the ER, paid for my meds, brought me home and opened the door for me. You've done quite enough, Horatio. Now will you please leave?"

"Not until I see you dressed in something that is appropriate for resting at home, and not in something conducive to WORK."

"I swear…" she muttered as she turned and headed off down the hall toward her bedroom.

Horatio made himself comfortable on the couch and waited until Calleigh re-appeared, dressed in a pair of soft sweatpants and a baggy tee-shirt.

"Much better, Calleigh," he nodded approval and then added, "just one more thing."

"What?!" she almost yelled at him.

"I'm not leaving until I see you take one of the muscle relaxers."

"Fine," Calleigh snapped and went into the kitchen for a glass of water.

She made a show of standing in front of him, placing a pill on her tongue and taking a deep drink from the glass of water and swallowing noisily.

"There. Happy now?" She quipped.

"Yes Ma'am."

He stood up from the couch, saw himself to the door and left Calleigh standing alone in the middle of her living room.

What he didn't know was that Calleigh had merely held the pill under her tongue and only swallowed the water. As soon as she heard the Hummer's engine start she dashed to the bathroom and spat out the pill, gagging slightly at the bitter taste from the part of it that had dissolved as she held it in her mouth.

Mumbling to herself about his over-protectiveness, she turned on the water in the shower and quickly removed her clothes and stepped into the stinging spray.

Barely thirty minutes after Horatio had left her condo, Calleigh was once again dressed in work clothes, her hair still slightly damp after a fresh shampooing. Looking at her reflection in the full-length mirror, she attached her badge to her pants pocket, clipped her .45 to her belt, and reached for the phone to call for a taxi since her jeep was still at MDPD headquarters.

* * *

"Where to, Miss?" asked the taxi driver as Calleigh gingerly settled into the seat.

"Miami-Dade Police headquarters," she told him.

Then she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headrest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Calleigh managed to slip quietly into her lab without being seen by Horatio. She had worked for a couple of hours and was congratulating herself on her success when from behind her she heard that distinctive voice.

"Calleigh."

A whirlwind of thoughts raced through Calleigh's mind all at once. _Oh, crap, busted. How the devil did he get in here without my hearing him?! He's mad, I can tell by the tone of his voice. This might not have been such a good idea._

Forcing a false cheeriness into her voice that she definitely did not feel, Calleigh turned to face a very angry Lieutenant Horatio Caine.

"Hey, Handsome." Her voice broke a bit as she took in the clenched jaw and the blue fire dancing in his eyes. His hands were planted at his waist and he stood there ready to do battle.

"I thought I told you to stay home." His voice was ice cold, his words clipped and sharp.

"Horatio I am fine," Calleigh protested as she put down her pen and the report she was filling out.

"Dr. Woods does not agree with that statement, and neither do I. You have five minutes to collect your things and meet me at the elevator. You are going back home, and this time you WILL stay. "

Calleigh had only seen Horatio this angry once before, when Chaz had taunted him about his brother Ray. She had vowed then to make certain never to be on the receiving end of such ominous fury, but here she was directly in the crosshairs of the livid redhead. It was a terrifying feeling.

Even so, her own natural feistiness wouldn't allow her to back down without a fight, so she snapped off a quick retort.

"I don't need you hovering over me, Horatio!"

Horatio moved with lighting speed and clamped a hand around Calleigh's upper arm in a vice grip, jerking her close to him. For a split second, Calleigh thought he might slap her, but he only glared down into her widened eyes, and shook her slightly.

"Five minutes, Duquesne," he snarled. "You are trying my patience. And that's not a wise thing to do."

Just as suddenly as he had grabbed her arm, he released it and stalked out of her lab. Calleigh stood there for a moment, trying to calm the racing of her heart. An angry Horatio was nothing to be trifled with.

Exactly five minutes later Calleigh stood by the elevator waiting for Horatio. He appeared right on time and waved her in ahead of him and then pressed the button to close the door so no one else could get on. As the doors slid shut, Calleigh fervently hoped Horatio wouldn't say anything. Such luck was not to be had.

"Why did you come back to work, Calleigh?"

"I told you, Horatio, I'm fine. You need my descriptions from..."

Horatio interrupted her.

"You weren't the only one there, Calleigh. Mr. Wolfe gave us all the information we needed from the scene. What I need is a healthy ballistics expert, not one who disobeys direct orders from her superior officer. There is a difference between being tough and in being reckless. YOU are being reckless, Calleigh, and I won't stand for it. You were injured and you will take enough time to adequately recover from the injuries or I will give you a written reprimand!"

"Oh my god, Horatio! Why are you treating me like an invalid? I have a bump on my forehead and a bruise on my back. That's hardly any reason for you to baby me so!"

The words had barely left her lips when Horatio slammed his fist against the stop button and brought the elevator car to an abrupt halt.

Before Calleigh had time to register the motion, Horatio jerked her into his arms, bent his head and crushed her lips with his in bruising kiss. His mouth opened over hers and his tongue speared through her lips and deep into her mouth, stroking roughly.

Calleigh was helpless in the face of his angry possession of her. Her attempts at resistance met with the iron constraint of his arms, and his demanding mouth moving over hers in a brutal caress. His body bent toward hers, forcing her backwards, allowing him to dominate her with his greater strength.

Then just as suddenly he tore his mouth from hers and stepped away from her, his chest heaving and his entire body vibrating with his effort at regaining control of his anger.

Calleigh stood there in shock, her eyes wide and her pulse racing. Her lips throbbed from the brutal assault, and her body trembled in delayed reaction. And much to her surprise, she felt arousal; deep, aching arousal at his rough handling of her.

For what seemed like an eternity neither of them spoke. Then Calleigh broke the silence with a softly worded, "Horatio?"

"Oh, god, Calleigh, I'm sorry. But you don't know how worried I was when I heard that explosion from a block away and knew you were in that house. The Hummer wouldn't move fast enough to get me to your side. I had all sorts of nightmare visions of you dead or maimed, and lying there helpless and unconscious…" his words trailed off with a groan, then he went on. "I would have died if I had lost you, Calleigh. Don't scare me like that ever again, please."

Calleigh was unable to believe what she was hearing from him. _I would have died if I had lost you, Calleigh_ She kept hearing those words over and over again, their meaning becoming more clear each time her memory replayed them.

Horatio's eyes searched Calleigh's and when he saw no anger or revulsion there, he tentatively stepped toward her again.

"Calleigh?" he said quietly

Still she said nothing and taking her silence as a mute acceptance, he gently drew her back into his arms and cradled her to his chest.

At first she was rigid in his hold, fighting her own growing desire to respond to him, but then she gradually relaxed until she was nestled close to him, her arms around his waist, and her head resting on his shoulder.

Horatio's hands moved softly over her back, and Calleigh couldn't help the tiny sigh of pleasure that slipped from her lips. Horatio heard it, and eased her head up to look down into her face.

"Calleigh, Calleigh, I…I…" then he simply lowered his head and kissed her. There was no anger this time, only a deep, passionate outpouring of love too long denied.

Calleigh responded tentatively at first, but with each gentle stroke of his tongue over her lips, she grew more ardent. Her lips clung to his, parting easily as he sought entrance. He deepened the kiss and Calleigh moaned with pleasure, arching her now willing body against his hard form. Horatio's hands urged her closer and she was only too happy to oblige, thrilling at the way her soft curves fit perfectly with the sculpted, masculine planes of his chest.

When his mouth left hers, she whimpered softly until his lips drifted to her neck. Soft kisses against her sensitive skin left her shivering with desire and she tilted her head to the side to give him better access. He took full advantage, laying out a scorching trail of heated caresses all down the side of her neck to the collar of her shirt.

This time when he pulled back from her, he gently forced her head against his chest and held her tightly to him. Calleigh could hear his heart racing beneath her cheek, and feel his labored breathing.

"Sweetheart, we need to get you home," he groaned, "before I make love to you in this elevator."

"Horatio!" Calleigh gasped, pulling back to look into his eyes; eyes that were dark with frustrated desire.

"Calleigh, I am serious. Much more and I won't be able to stop." The stark simplicity of his words convinced her that he was indeed serious and she gulped in a breath at the thought of Horatio making love to her.

"Take me home then Horatio," came her quiet request, her meaning clear.

"I intend to do just that, Sweetheart," he growled just before he laid another intense kiss on her lips and then pushed the button to restart the elevator and send it down to the parking garage level.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The parking garage was quiet when Horatio and Calleigh stepped out of the elevator after their descent from the office level of the building. Echoes of their footsteps were the only sounds to be heard as they wound their way through the cars toward CSI unit one. As they walked Horatio fished the keys from his pocket and unlocked the doors with the remote. The Hummer responded with flashing lights and a trio of soft beeps.

Calleigh hated to admit it, but she was beginning to feel the effects of her injuries from the morning. Her back muscles throbbed with each step she took and dull pulse beats of pain pounded through her head. Gritting her teeth, she refused to give in to the urge to limp, forcing herself to walk straight and steady.

When they reached the Hummer, Horatio opened the door and stepped aside to allow Calleigh to get in. Calleigh never saw the loose piece of concrete that caused her to lose her balance. She only knew that suddenly she was falling and she let out a surprised yelp and twisted frantically to keep from landing on her back. Instead of hitting the concrete, she landed flush against Horatio's body, her hands splayed across his chest.

She watched as his eyes flared with his effort at control; watched as he lost the battle with his desire. She felt his arms tighten around her and then felt herself shoved roughly against the side of the Hummer. Pain registered for a moment and then Calleigh felt only the heat of desire as Horatio's mouth descended on hers in a hungry, ravenous kiss. His hands moved in less than gentle touches over her body, stroking and caressing, urging her into a fever pitch of need.

Red hot desire burned through Calleigh's veins and she responded in kind, her hands tugging desperately at his shirt until she had loosened the material from the confines of his slacks. Her nimble fingers made short work of the buttons and she whimpered with pleasure as she slid her palms over his bare chest.

Not to be denied, Horatio worked his hands up under the hem of Calleigh's pull over and settled them lightly against her ribs, stroking upwards until he was cupping her breasts.

"God, Calleigh I need you, need you now," he muttered in a voice rough with need. He thrust his hips against hers, giving her distinct proof of just how much he needed her and Calleigh responded, arching her body into his. Somewhere in the back of his mind Horatio knew that at any moment someone could discover them, but he was too far gone to care. His body only knew that it needed Calleigh, and that she was in his arms and willing, very willing. Haste made his motions ungraceful as he impatiently jerked open the zipper of her jeans, and worked them down her legs. He growled with arousal and need as his hands ripped the belt from his own pants and rapidly unzipped them.

He placed a rough kiss on Calleigh's lips and then easily lifted her into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned into her, pinning her between his body and the Hummer.

In an instant, Calleigh's pleasure metamorphosed into searing pain. Her bruised back screamed its displeasure and she let out a cry.

"Horatio, my back…oh god my back!" Tears sprang into her eyes, and fell down her cheeks.

The sound of pain in her voice acted like a tidal wave of cold water on the torrid embrace. Immediately, Horatio eased his hold on Calleigh and carefully set her down, keeping his arms around her to steady her.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you. Calleigh, love, are you okay?"

"No…it hurts, Horatio…hurts so bad." She whimpered and hid her face against his shoulder.

"Shhh, Sweetheart. It was my fault. Let's get you home…you need to rest." Horatio's hands moved with great care this time, pulling her slacks back up and zipping them and re arranging her top. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and wiped her tears away. He waited until she had regained her composure and then tenderly helped her up into the passenger seat and made sure her seatbelt was fastened securely before he walked to the driver's side door and got in.

Calleigh laid her head back against the headrest and bit her lip to keep from crying as waves of aching pain crashed through her head and back.

"Hurry, Horatio, please, hurry," she begged as he started the engine and backed out.

* * *

The Hummer rolled to a stop at Calleigh's condo and Horatio quickly opened his door and got out. He made his way around to Calleigh's side and opened her door for her.

"Easy, Sweetheart, let me help you," he said as he stepped into the open door, and gathered Calleigh into his arms, lifting her from the seat and out of the Hummer. He nudged the door shut with his toe and then carried Calleigh to the front door. Setting her on her feet for a moment, he took her purse from her hand and rummaged around until he found the keys. Then he unlocked the door, handed her purse back to her and lifted her back into his arms and carried her inside. He made his way to the living room and gently laid her down on the couch.

"Calleigh where are your meds?" he asked. He smoothed back a strand of hair from her forehead with a tender touch and Calleigh murmured quietly at the soothing touch before answering him.

"They should be on the counter in the bathroom, but I can get them, Horatio."

"Will you listen to yourself?" he said in an exasperated tone of voice. "You can hardly keep from crying in pain and you are still trying to be tough. I don't know whether to kiss you or spank you…" his voice trailed off and he suddenly found his mouth dry at that particular thought.

"Hmmm, spank me, eh?" Calleigh sassed at him and was rewarded with a quick, intense kiss before Horatio straightened back up and looked down at her with undisguised desire in his eyes.

"You are…oh never mind, Calleigh. I'll get your pain meds."

He found the pills in the bathroom just where Calleigh had told him. Then he thought of a heating pad and opened various cabinet doors and looked in several drawers under the counter until he found what he was looking for. Making his way to the kitchen, he took down a glass from the cabinet and put ice in it, then filled it with water.

When he returned to the living room, Calleigh was lying still on the couch with her eyes closed. A single tear had made its way down her face, leaving a trail of moisture over her creamy skin. _So beautiful_ he thought as he stood there gazing at her, _so beautiful and so very tenacious. What a stunning combination. Sexy as sin._

"Here we are," he said quietly as he knelt beside the couch and placed the pills, heating pad and glass of water on the coffee table.

Calleigh opened her eyes and smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Horatio."

She tried to sit up but gasped at the discomfort and fell back against the couch cushions. "I'm sorry, Handsome. I seem to be quite helpless. Silly of me after a minor little thing like this morning."

"Oh, Calleigh," he scolded lightly. "You are a piece of work."

He opened up the prescription bottle and took out one pill. Then he slid one arm beneath her shoulders and eased her up into a sitting position.

"Now open up, Sweetheart. And this time I'm making sure you swallow…" again his thoughts ran rampant and he colored deeply as a kaleidoscope of sensual images filled his mind.

"Swallow?" Calleigh echoed with just a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Just take the pill, Calleigh," Horatio growled at her. "Take the pill."

Calleigh opened her mouth and let him place the pain pill on her tongue. But when he tried to withdraw his hand, she gently captured his finger with her teeth. Locking eyes with him, she sucked slowly on his finger, drawing it completely into her mouth.

Horatio sucked in a ragged breath. "Calleigh…" he warned.

"Hmmm?" she hummed back innocently as she swirled her tongue around his finger.

"Wash the pill down, Calleigh, NOW," he ordered.

Calleigh released his finger from her mouth and took a sip from the glass of water. She had barely swallowed when Horatio captured her lips in a blistering kiss.

"Tease me like that will you?!" he choked out against her lips, kissing her over and over again. "I hope this couch is soft enough to cradle your back because I will have you, Calleigh, before I leave here. I will feel your body beneath mine as I drive into you. I will hear your moans of pleasure. I will have you, Calleigh, do you understand?"

"Take me, Horatio."

It was all the permission he needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kisses and caresses and sighs of pleasure between Horatio and Calleigh progressed to the point that there was a considerable heap of hastily discarded clothing strewn on the floor by the couch. Fingers stroked and teased, lips clung together.

When Horatio knew he could wait no longer, he lowered himself into position above Calleigh as gently as his raging need would allow, and slid easily into the hot, welcoming depths of her body…and felt her tense against the pain in her back. Immediately he held himself still and looked into her eyes. Desire, need, and a fair amount of pain glimmered there and he groaned silently.

"Calleigh…I don't have to go on if it will hurt you too much," he said through gritted teeth.

"Don't you even think about stopping, Horatio Caine. Make love to me…please." Her body started to arch toward him and then she winced as her deeply bruised back protested the movement. "Horatio…" she gasped, hiding her face against his bare shoulder. Pain jolted through her with shocking intensity.

"Shh. Easy, love. Easy." He slowly withdrew, almost gasping at the loss of contact with her warm silken softness. Taking great care not to jostle her, Horatio shifted positions so that he was lying alongside her.

"We can wait until the meds take the edge off your pain, Sweetheart" he said quietly. Every nerve in his body screamed out in argument against waiting, but his princely self-discipline won the battle between his wants and Calleigh's needs. Mentally he forced down his own desire, knowing that Calleigh was in no shape for the physical exertion of making love at the moment.

Calleigh murmured her agreement and nuzzled her face against his shoulder, hiding the tears that filled her eyes.

"Shhh. Just relax, Calleigh. Let the meds soothe you. I've got you. Just relax, Love."

Horatio snuggled her close to him and began to softly stroke his hands over her back, gently kneading the sore and aching muscles. His touch was tender and warm, and he felt Calleigh began to relax ever so slightly as she felt the pain begin to diminish with each passing second. His lips moved in silken caresses over her shoulders and along her neck as he whispered endearments against her skin. He continued caressing her, listening to her soft sighs and murmurs of contentment and pleasure with increasing arousal. The feeling of her warm, soft body naked in his arms was torture of the most exquisite kind. Still he held himself in check, determined to wait until Calleigh's pain had eased to the point that she no longer cried out in agony.

The combination of the narcotic pain killers in her system and the comforting touch of Horatio's hands soon had Calleigh lying totally relaxed in his arms. At some point, she lifted her head and sweetly captured his lips with hers. He responded hungrily, allowing her to control the kiss momentarily, but then he took command and opened his mouth over hers deepening the kiss. This time when Calleigh arched her body toward his there was no pain, only a slight stiffness.

"Calleigh," he groaned, "Calleigh can we...?" his question was halted by her finger across his lips. Then she slowly stroked her hand down along his chest, across the hard, flat planes of his abdomen and finally lower between his legs.

"God, Calleigh..." he gasped. His breath came in ragged hitches and his heart thundered in his chest as her tiny hand stroked and caressed him.

Her torturous touch was halted when he captured her hand and held it still. "Calleigh I can't take much more of that..." he murmured before he kissed her senseless. Then it was his turn to drive Calleigh insane with pleasure as he slid his hand between her legs and found warm, sweet wetness there. Slowly he began to caress her, his fingers moving skillfully and firmly, sending waves of intense pleasure coursing through Calleigh's body. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her head lolled backward onto his arm. The inviting expanse of her neck beckoned to him, and he lowered his head and gave a long, slow lick from the base of her throat to the point of her chin. Calleigh could only whimper her delight. The touch of his fingers and the moist caress of his tongue against her sensitive skin soon had her trembling on the edge of a mind blowing climax.

"Horatio...so very close... so very close..." she moaned. She was caught in a sensual haze, floating between the effects of the drugs and the masterful touch of Horatio's hand and mouth.

"Let go, Calleigh. Come for me," he urged her softly. Then he plunged two fingers deep into her silken depths, stroking firmly.

Calleigh cried out his name and this time her cry was one of pleasure not pain. Horatio watched transfixed as she lost all control and surrendered to his touch. She clung to him, her one link to sanity, and rode the irresistible waves of pleasure that swamped her body.

Quickly then, while Calleigh's body was still trembling with pleasure, he shifted positions once more to lie above her and plunged into her with one deep stroke. The heat and liquid softness surrounding him stripped away his control and he drove into her, once, twice, and then he knew only the incredible pleasure of release as he poured himself into her. For a moment he simply lay there, gasping and shuddering as he fought to regain control. Then knowing that Calleigh's back couldn't stand the weight of his body pressing against hers even with the pain killers, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and rolled over so that she was lying on his chest.

Calleigh gave a contented sigh and then lay still.

"Calleigh?"

"Calleigh, Sweetheart?"

Horatio gently lifted her head from his chest and looked into her face. Her eyes were heavy lidded and her breath came slowly and evenly. She was almost asleep. A tender smile curved his lips and he kissed her forehead softly.

"Let's get you to bed, love," he said, not really expecting an answer.

Being very careful not to move too suddenly, he managed to extricate himself from Calleigh's limp and relaxed body and stood beside the couch gazing down at her. Then he lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Lowering her to the floor, but keeping a firm hold on her, he quickly turned down the covers on her bed and then eased her into bed. He pulled the covers up around her and bent to place a quick kiss on her lips. As he left the room he turned out the light.

Back in the living room, he had just finished buckling his belt when his phone rang.

"Horatio"

"H, we've got our man in custody. Thought you'd want to question him," Came Jesse's voice over the line.

"I'm on my way."

He let himself out the door, making sure to lock it behind him and left Calleigh sleeping peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**I had not planned on doing any writing over the holidays, but since practically the entire state of Kansas is buried under 8 to 12 inches of snow, it's just the computer and me today. So I give you chapter 6 and the conclusion of "Don't Count Me Out." Here is hoping you have a very Merry Christmas, dear readers. Stay safe and warm. Cal, I love you, dear. My heart is with you today especially. (Christmas Day 2009)**

**Chapter 6**

When Horatio entered the interrogation room, the young meth cook was seated with his head in his hands, looking very forlorn. Wasting no time, Horatio came straight to the point.

"You set my team up and almost got two of them killed! Now you tell me, where can I find Tech?"

"I don't know, I swear…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Horatio's voice cracked like a whip.

"I think…he said…he has another lab down by the docks…"

Horatio bent low and stared directly into the young man's very frightened eyes. When he spoke, his voice was a dangerous, lethal purr.

"You better hope…and I mean hope that I find him." Then he straightened up, "Okay?" The smile he gave the young man was chilling.

* * *

Hours later, Horatio stood on the front steps of MDPD headquarters, watching as Tech and Kevin were led out in handcuffs to the waiting MDPD cruisers. After all the evidence had been scrutinized and analyzed, Tech was found guilty of murder, and Kevin was facing prison time for possession with intent to distribute. As he walked by Marie he hesitated as if he would stop to talk to her. The officer escorting him turned to look back at Horatio. A slight nod from the redhead granted permission, and the officer stepped back slightly, allowing Kevin a moment with the distraught young lady.

"I'm sorry…so sorry," she said, tears in her voice.

"No. None of this is your fault. You have to believe that, Marie."

Then their moment was over and the officer helped Kevin into the car. Marie watched, tears streaming down her face, as the cars drove away taking what she thought was her only hope for escape from the nightmare life she had been living for the past two years. On shaking legs she approached Horatio and looked up into his eyes.

"What will happen now?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Well, I've arranged with Dade U for student housing while I work on your student visa."

"Does this mean I can really go to school?" She asked the question timidly as though she were afraid to hope his words were really true.

"You'll go to school."

* * *

When Horatio opened the door to Calleigh's condo that evening all was quiet and still. He carefully locked the door behind him and then made his way to her bedroom and gently pushed open the door.

Calleigh lay there sound asleep and for a moment Horatio simply devoured her with his eyes. Her hair lay softly about her face. Her face was relaxed in sleep, and her arms were curled around a pillow as though she were holding someone. The memory of her body in his arms, and her soft cries of pleasure as he made love to her scorched through his memory and he only barely bit back a groan. Moving quickly but quietly so as not to waken the sleeping blonde, he removed first his shirt and then his pants. Then he carefully pulled back the covers and eased into bed beside Calleigh. It took him some doing, but he succeeded in removing the pillow from her arms and replaced it with his own body, snuggling Calleigh close to his chest. A soft mumble from her lips froze him in place.

Calleigh's eyes fluttered open and looked directly into the twinkling blue of Horatio's gaze.

"…ratio?" she said softly, her voice slurred with sleep and drugs.

" How are you feeling, Sweetheart?" he asked before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm, I'm a little better. I thought you left. What time is it?"

Horatio chuckled. "It's 8:45, Calleigh. You've been asleep all afternoon and most of the evening."

A tremendous yawn almost split her face and she moved to stretch but stopped when she felt the painful tightness in her back.

"Easy, Sweetheart." Horatio cautioned.

"Did we get our guy?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes Ma'am."

"…s'good. Is Marie going to be okay?"

"Yes. I took care of everything." He nuzzled his face against her neck and was rewarded with a soft sigh of pleasure.

"Calleigh…" he began, "Calleigh…are you…I mean can we…"

Her lips found his and he had his answer. Carefully he rolled over onto his back, holding her close and let his hands move softly over her body. He pulled back long enough to look into her eyes and murmur, "Are you sure, Sweetheart?"

"…'ratio, I may be bruised and sore and still half groggy from the drugs, but I am sure that I want you to make love to me."

"Sweetheart." His lips recaptured hers in a searing kiss.

Long into the night Horatio loved her, and when Calleigh was finally too exhausted to take any more lovemaking, he cuddled her close and held her while she slept.

**A/N This was not exactly the ending I had envisioned for the story, but Athena has left me to go play in the snow, and I am inclined to follow her lead (Yes, a 50 something year old, grown man does enjoy playing in the snow on rare occasions.) Perhaps the next story will have a more satisfying ending.**


End file.
